Support for the 2018 Gordon Research Conference on Environmental Science: Water Abstract The goal is to support the Gordon Research Conference on Environmental Sciences: Water to be held June 24-29, 2018 in Holderness, NH. The 2018 conference theme is Innovations at the Intersections of the Aquatic Sciences and will feature a program of thought-provoking research that strives to improve the health of the environment and communities, identify novel environmental resources, and offer new materials and technologies to meet societal demands for scarce resources. The conference will bring together 180 participants from multiple countries in an informal setting for a program of plenary talks by established and emerging researchers who are conducting the most innovative and significant research on diverse aspects of the field. The overarching theme of the 2018 conference recognizes that many of the challenges we face in the aquatic sciences rely on our ability to work at the intersections of traditional disciplines, especially as we strive to develop solutions and technologies to meet these challenges. For example, the production of food, energy, and material resources for the modern world requires new developments in separation technologies, water treatment, and systems engineering to meet this demand. Mitigation strategies for climate change entail an understanding of aquatic systems across broad scales of environmental phenomena. Exposures to hazardous chemicals require knowledge of human-environment interactions, and recent developments in new materials and technologies could lead to opportunities to reduce exposures and remediate contaminated environments. Specific aims of the conference are: 1) To feature a scientific program that links water quality issues, the protection of human health, and sustainability of environmental resources through a plenary program of leading researchers from difference fields and perspectives; 2) To advance discovery while promoting teaching, training, and learning by offering a platform for graduate student and postdoctoral researchers to present their research at the full conference as well as provide a venue for informal interactions between senior scientists and students and broad participation of scientists from groups underrepresented in science and engineering; 3) To provide a conference that fosters discussion and debate of research results, through close interaction of participants from academia, industry, and government laboratories; and 4) To promote broad participation of researchers from a diverse background, both through the speaker selection and through special GRC funding mechanisms that encourage the participation of underrepresented groups. Funds will be used to support the attendance of invited plenary speakers as well as graduate student and postdoctoral trainees. Outcomes related to the quality of the scientific program, discussion, management, and atmosphere will be evaluated through surveys of conference attendees. 1